Survivor: Generations
Survivor: Polynesia - Generations was the thirteenth installment of Survivor's Survivor Series, which premiered on August 18th, 2014. Production This season, six people from the first original eight seasons (Canada - All-Stars) returned to make up the "Past" tribe, wearing red buffs, and squared off against six people from the most recent four seasons (Turkey - Vietnam), who made up the "Present" tribe, wearing purple buffs, and six brand new contestants who had never played before, who made up the "Future" tribe, wearing orange buffs. Anuta, also known as the "Past" tribe, is a small high island in the southeastern part of the Solomon Islands province of Temotu, one of the smallest permanently inhabited Polynesian islands. Tikopia, also known as the "Present" tribe, is a small and high island in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. Pileni, also known as the "Future" tribe, is a culturally important island in the Reef Islands, in the northern part of the Solomon Islands province of Temotu. Jordan M. from Jiuzhaigou Valley, Joe F. from Congo and Xavier X. from Maldives were given an invitation to the season, but declined due to having a lot on their plates. Parvati P. from Canada, Bryce L. from Costa Rica, Lynette L. from Congo, Neil R. from India, Andrew M. from Turkey, Ty F. from Turkey, Daniel D. from Turkey and Dra M. from Maldives were originally on the cast, but could not be contacted. Everyone else who was given an invitation accepted and were included in the season. 15 applied, so 5 were cut from the casting, and 10 went on to make up the "Future" tribe. The full cast of 18 including tribal designations was revealed on August 17th, 2014. Twists *'Past vs. Present vs. Future': This season, six people from the first original eight seasons (Canada - All-Stars) returned to make up the "Past" tribe and squared off against six people from the most recent four seasons (Turkey - Vietnam), who made up the "Present" tribe and six brand new contestants who had never played before, who made up the "Future" tribe. *'Returning Players:' This season, twelve former castaways returned to prove that they still have what it takes to win the title of Sole Survivor, against six brand new competitors who have never had the chance to play before. *'Three Tribe Format: '''This season, the castaways were once again divided into three tribes instead of the usual two. It is the third season to have more than two tribes after ''All-Stars and Maldives. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 9, the Anuta, Tikopia and Pileni tribes underwent a tribe switch, mixing up the tribes. The Anuta tribe was dissolved in this switch, leaving only Tikopia and Pileni. *'Viper Idol':' '''If played at tribal council, the Viper Idol will deflect any votes cast against you, just as a regular idol would. If no votes are cast against you, and you play the Viper Idol, the idol’s powers will not be used. If there are votes cast against you (self-votes not included), then the player of the Viper Idol will be able to wield the twist’s true power. After the idol is played, and somebody is sent home, the player of the idol will be able to select one person to receive an extra vote at the next two tribal councils they attend, essentially poisoning them, just like a snake would. *'Black Vote: After someone is voted out, they will have the opportunity to vote at the next Tribal Council anonymously (whether or not the same tribe they were voted out on loses the next challenge pre-merge). *Exile Island: This twist temporarily forces contestants out of the game so that they cannot vote or be voted out at Tribal Council. The island also has an extra Hidden Immunity Idol. Contestants ''The '''Total Votes is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.''